The Ultimate Lemon
by 7394
Summary: this is a lemon for all people who hate lemons. remember that this is compleatly pointless and stupid. do not take it seriously. because its not meant to be serious :D. R&R. tell me everything that goes through your head as you read it :


Disclaimer- if I were Stephanie Meyer, why would I be on fanfiction?

AN- this is just because I'm bored, and I can't think of anything good to write. I'm not the writing type. Enjoy.

P.S. Bella is a vampire. This is continuing off of Breaking Dawn.

Bella POV

It was a beautiful night in Forks, Washington. ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY. ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY.

ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY. ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY. ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY. ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY, ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY. ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY.

ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY. ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY. ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY, ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY.

ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY. ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY, ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY. ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY. ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY. ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY.

ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY. ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY. ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY. ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY, ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY. ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY.

ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY. ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY, ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY. ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY. ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY. ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY. ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY, ICKY ICKY. ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY, ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY. ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY.

ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY. ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY, ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY, ICKY ICKY ICKY. ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY. ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY.

ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY. ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY, ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY. ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY, ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY. ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY. ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY ICKY. It was the perfect end to a perfect day.

AN- review. I don't care what you say. I don't care if you think it was retarded, pointless, stupid, funny, terrible, or good. Just review. By the way, it was completely pointless.


End file.
